The Ravens
by Liviana Black
Summary: The Ravens, Silvia, Brianna, Elliot, and Jenny are best friends. They have thier own problems with Slytherins, school and friendship, but all three are about to be redefined. With the Dark Lord back, can frienship survive? Taking place durring OotP. P
1. Chapter 1 by Liviana Black

Silvia finished packing just as the clock struck twelve. She became increasingly glad that her older sister had given her a magical trunk that opened up to different compartments to fit all her stuff in. She couldn't wait till the next morning, when she would be heading back to Hogwarts. Yes, her summers were fun (she loved her family, esepciealy her sister and her sisters new fiancé) but nothing compared to her friends at Hogwarts. Silvia looked back over to a picture of her and her friends that sat on her nightstand. The picture showed the four of them right before the third task of the Tri- wizards Tournament.

On the left was her friend Brianna Brantly. The girl of about average height, a little shorter than her but not by much, had her curly blond hair tied up. Her blue eyes held their mischievous sense to them. Brianna was extremely out going and great to talk to, but if she didn't know better, Silvia might have thought that Brianna was related to the Weasely twins. One might also not think she belonged in Ravenclaw, a house based on intelligence and cleverness, by the way she acted, but if test scores were any indication, Brianna would have been Rowan Ravenclaw's first pick for her house.

Next to Brianna was Elliott Haven, Silvia's best friend. Elliott and Silvia had met on their first day of Hogwarts on the train. Elliott had helped her kick Trent Slithers and his idiot lackey's (who had gotten held back in first year three times) Connor James arses. They later discovered that Elliott was a sensitive, which in wizarding terms meant that he would always show up in the nick of time when some one was in trouble. Elliott used to be incredibly shy, but once he discovered why he would show up at the scene of fights and feel compelled to help out, he began to open up a little. At last year's Yule Ball, Elliott happened to be one of the most sought after guys after Cedric, Victor Krum and Harry. Between his longish brown locks that all ways seemed to be in the right place at the right time and his soft hazel eyes, it was no wonder.

After Elliott came her own image. Silvia Dillaon smiled widely. The young musician's blue eyes were sparkling with delight of being with her friends. Blond hair that just touched her shoulders hung straight down around her face. Currently, her skin was a bit darker than it was at the time when they had taken the picture. Her sister Elizabeth's boy friend had taken them to Italy. The young many spoiled the two girls. Evidence of that was lying out as her outfit for the next day, an outfit by some Italian designer that Silvia couldn't remember. She felt almost embarrassed, but her future brother in law would not take no for an answer.

On Silvia's right was Jenny McCormick. Jenny was the shortest of them at 5' 2". Her thin brown hair was tied back, as usual, and held in place by a couple of clips. Her pale skin accented her beauty mark just above her lip. Her eyes kept flashing from the camera to the behind them where a ten-foot high hedge covered her precious Quidditch pitch maze. Her green eyes would flash with momentary anger when she looked to the pitch, worried about next year's season.

Silvia looked towards the clock next to the picture that now read 12:10. She'd better get some sleep because She was going to have a long day tomorrow.

"Grandmother said to walk right through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10," Sebastian Beasley said to his sister, casting a suspicious look at the barrier in question. It looked pretty solid, and his grandmother was, well, a bit eccentric. He and his sister, Tanisha, had just come to live with their grandmother in England after 14 years in Norway following their parents' death in a death eater raid when they were around one year old. They had attended Sealscar Academy of Mysticism and Conjuration for the last 4 years and now were entering Hogwarts for their fifth.

Even though they were in the same year of school, they were not twins. Sebastian just happened to be older by 11 months. Sebastian was tall and athletic looking. His muscles were toned from many years of Quidditch. He had short brown hair and green eyes, with dark olive skin from spending hour outside, practicing Quidditch, and a small mole right under his chin. The only thing Tanisha held in common as far as looks with Sebastian (or Sebby as she, and only she, would sometimes call him) were her eye and hair color and the small mole under her chin. Her hair though was a lot longer, tied back in a braid that almost reached her waist. She had olive skin too, but it was extremely light from spending hours in the library. She was extremely short, the exact opposite of her brother. Tanisha was very pretty, but had never been asked on a date because of a combination of her bookish tendencies and her older brother's over protectiveness of her.

Sebastian continued to look at the wall, to see if there was some trick to it, like a button to press or a lever to pull, but no luck there. Tanisha was about to help when a group of four people passed them. One of them was wearing an expensive white off the shoulders shirt with a short red checkered skirt. Sebastian imminently labeled the girl pricy princess. The guy on the side of the person wearing the get up was wearing ordinary jeans and a blue tee-shirt. There were 2 girls, one with brown hair wearing jeans and a pink vintage tee and the other with blond hair was wearing plaid capris with a black three quarter sleeve shirt. The four of them walked up to the wall and disappeared through it.

Tanisha looked towards the wall, to her brother, back to the wall, shrugged and walked towards it. She closed her eyes as she neared it. When she opened them back up, a totally different scene lay in front of her. There was a monstrous scarlet steam engine, around the platform, mothers and fathers were saying good-bye to their children, friends were meeting up, and kids were taking their trunks and pets (mainly owl and cats) aboard the train. Her brother came through the barrier and up beside her, scanning the same situation. The four people who had passed them earlier were standing among the chaos.

"We better get on," he said to Tanisha. Tanisha nodded.

Sebastian and Tanisha were settled into a compartment. Tanisha was reading a tattered copy of Gone with the Wind. She knew it practically by heart already, but loved reading it anyway. Sebastian was reading up on the latest model of broom, Nimbus 2002 series, in Quidditch weekly. The broom, he summed up was good, but not as good as a Firebolt. It was obvious, at least to any one who knew brooms well, that the Nimbus company was just trying to put out a new broom to compete with the Firebolt.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," a voice said from the doorway of the compartment. The siblings looked away from their reading material to see a boy with slicked back black hair and menacing green eyes. Behind him stood another boy with spiked blond hair and shifty brown eyes. It was easy to see that he was incredibly stupid and the only purpose he had in life was to stand behind someone and look intimidating. Sebastian already knew the type, the ones who endlessly tormented his sister when he wasn't around.

"I don't know, Trent," the stupid boy said, not to put too fine a point on it, stupidly.

"Who are you?" Trent asked.

"What's it to you?" Sebastian replied.

"Just trying to be friendly," Trent replied, cool smile on his face.

"Hah. You, friendly? Catch me, Elliott, I think I'm going to faint in shock!" Sebastian and Tanisha looked pasted the boys in the doorway to find the four people from earlier. The girl who Sebastian had labeled as "prissy princess" was the one talking.

"What do you want, Dillaon?" Trent snapped.

"Just wanted to tell you to get out of these fine people's faces, cause your and your thug's stupidity is permeating the entire zone," Dillaon replied coolly.

"What did she just say?" asked the stupid one.

"And what if they don't want us to leave?" Trent asked, in a bratty sort of way.

"Why don't you ask them?" the guy, who must have been Elliott, said.

"Fine, Haven, don't you fine people want me to stay and tell you how to get in the best house at Hogwarts, Slytherin?" Trent asked in such a fake sweet voice it would make anybody listening to it want to puke.

"Go away," Tanisha said, in a barely audible whisper.

"Huh," Trent said putting his hand to his ear, like an old man trying to here what someone a cross the table was trying to say. "I can't here you."

"She said go away, you S. O. B." Sebastian said.

Trent gave Sebastian a look that could send shivers up your spine. "I can either be a great ally or a powerful enemy," Trent said in a cold voice. "You have just made a bad mistake, my friend." He turned away, motioned for his goon to follow him, and stalked off down the hall way.

"Sorry you had to meet him," the girl with curly blonde hair said. "There are many nice people at Hogwarts. Trent Slithers just happens not to be one. My name's Brianna Brantly."

"Brianna, it's a good thing to breathe. My name's Silvia by the way," the first girl who spoke said.

"I'm Elliott, but I guess you could have surmised that already," the guy said.

"Jenny," said the last girl.

"I'm Sebastian and this is my sister Tanisha," Sebastian replied in a voice that clearly said Go away and leave us alone.

The four of them quickly got the hint and headed back to their own compartment.

"Friendly people aren't they," Brianna said once the four of them got back to their own compartment.

"Brianna, be nice," Jenny said. "They probably have their reasons."

"Jenny, would you blow someone off who had just defended you against Trent?" Silvia asked.

"No," Jenny admitted.

"I don't think the girl was that bad," Elliott said. Brianna, who was sitting next to him, hit him. "I don't mean it like that Bree," Brianna hit him again. "Sorry Brianna."

"You should be," Brianna said, huffily, "Bree, what am I, a horse?"

"I just mean that she was just shy, like I was when I first got here. Coming to a new boarding school where you don't know anyone can be a little scary," Elliott said.

"They looked kind of old to be first years," Jenny commented.

"They probably aren't," Silvia said. "Remember in our prefect letters, Jenny and Elliott, they said that we are going to have to new students starting in fifth year this year."

"Why wasn't I made a prefect?" Brianna pouted.

"Because, you about tie with the Weasely twins in most detentions," Elliott said matter of factly.

"I better go see my brother," Jenny said to Silvia as Brianna and Elliott began to argue again. Their rows were known about as well in the Ravenclaw house as Hermione and Ron's were in Gryffindor.

"Jenny, don't do this to your self again," Silvia begged. Jenny's older brother, Jim, was a Death Eater. He was taken in by Death Eaters after Jenny and his mother was killed by them. Jenny hadn't seen him for years until she came to Hogwarts, but when she first saw him she knew it was him right away. He had the same brown hair as her, but while she was on the slim side, Jim was skin and bones. Jim's pale skin gave him a sickly look. Jim was taller than Jenny's short 5' 2" frame, at about Silvia's height, 5' 11". Year after year, Jenny would go off and talk to her brother, hoping for some speck of good so she could lure him back over to the light side, and Jim would try to get her to the dark side.

"Silvia, I have to. He's my brother," Jenny said.

"Brother or not, I hate to see you come back from talking to him. You are always so torn and worn out. Jenny, please don't or let me come along," Silvia said.

Jenny thought about it. Having Silvia along would make it a bit easier. Jenny relented and nodded to Silvia. They left without their friends noticing.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little sister, Jenny, and her oh so beautiful friend, Silvia Dillaon," Jim said silkily, putting his arms over each girl's shoulders. Instead of Jenny and Silvia finding Jim, Jim had found them just as soon as they had left their compartment.

Silvia wiggled uncomfortably under his touch. Jim had changed over the summer. Probably has something to do with the Dark Lord coming back she thought. Jim had lost his sickly look over the summer, opting for a more muscular, tan look.

"Hello Jim," Jenny said. Silvia had to commend her friend's courage. The normally shy Jenny talked face to face with her brother she new was a Death Eater.

"What are you two doing out here with out your other to friends to watch your back. You know I don't want anything to happen to my dear sister or her friend," Jim said in what would have been a nice voice if it had come from any one but him. As he said the next part though, his voice dropped. "That I wouldn't do my self."

Jenny looked at her brother hard in the eye. The look held no mal-contempt for him. It didn't want him to die. All it wanted was to see something beyond the surface, behind the harsh words, something, anything, that would hold hope for her brother to turn back, so they could become a family.

Jim looked back to her, with a look that seemed to be split. Most of it was evil, wanting nothing more to either kill his sister or indebt her to a life of servitude to his master. But the other small fraction, held hope, hope that he could find away over to the side of good, over back to her sister and his father.

Jenny walked away without saying another word, and Jim walked off in the other direction. All Silvia could do was to follow her friend. Jenny and Silvia slipped back into their compartment where Elliott and Brianna were still arguing, but had now moved on to the topic of what to never call each other.

"Did you see the look in his eyes?" Jenny asked. Her voice was elated. "He looked hopeful. This was the first time he looked hopeful since I saw him he was three. Do you understand now why I go and talk to him every year?"

"Yes, I understand," Silvia said.

Tanisha looked nervously at her older brother. They were standing in front of the entire school, were they knew no one, save maybe Trent and his goon and Silvia and her friends.

"And finally this year I would like to introduce two students joining the fifth years this year, Sebastian and Tanisha Beasley from Sealscar in Norway," Dumbledore said. There were a few scattered bouts of applause. "Sebastian, would you come up and please put on the Sorting Hat."

Sebastian put on the old, patched hat. "Hmm, plenty of courage, loyal, oh yes, but you have brains you do, and plenty of them. It better be RAVENCLAW."

Sebastian took off the hat and walked over to the Ravenclaw table, scowling because the only seats left were next to "prissy princess" and her friends. He sat down and looked back to his sister who had just put on the sorting hat.

"RAVENCLAW" the hat said, and Sebastian cheered extra loud, happy that his sister and he were in the some house.

Dumbledore stood up again. "Now I have a few words to say before we eat. Merry Christmas." Sebastian looked at Dumbledore in confusion. Dumbledore was supposed to be the greatest wizard of the century and he had just wished them a Merry Christmas in September.

"Sebastian, eat," Tanisha said. Eat what? Sebastian thought. He looked down to the table, which was now covered with food of almost any kind imaginable.

"Do you eat by staring at the food?" Brianna joked. Sebastian glared at her as he began to pile food on his plate.

"Silvia, this color would look brilliant on you," Brianna giggled. She held out a bottle of blinding bright orange nail polish.

"Brianna, I know almost anything looks good on me, but I think I'd have to call the fashion police on my self if I wore that" Silvia replied, distastefully looking at the nail polish. Jenny and Brianna giggled. The three girls were sitting on the floor of their dorm, for their usual back to school girls' night. No boys, no Elliott, no matter how much he begged and complained that he was bored without them. The three of them would stay up late, painting each other's nails doing each other's hair telling stories of their summers and about their crushes. As they were just getting their breath back, there was a nock at the door.

"I thought we already told you to go away," Silvia said, thinking it was Elliott. She opened the door to reveal the new girl, Tanisha.

"I'll go then," Tanisha said, turning away.

"Tanisha, you don't need to go," Jenny said.

"Yeah, I didn't mean you. I thought you were Elliott again," Silvia said.

"Grab some floor space," Brianna commanded. "I'll do your nails."

"No, thank you. I think I'll just go to bed," Tanisha replied.

"Are you sure?" asked Silvia. "We have other colors than that horrendous shade of orange Brianna is holding."

"I'm sure," Tanisha said climbing into her bed. "We have classes tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2 By Brianna Brantly

Tanisha sat up in her bed forgetting of her surroundings. She stood up still half asleep thinking she was at home. She instinctively began heading towards the door. On the way she tripped over something lying on the ground. She landed on the body of Silvia.

"What the hell," Brianna exclaimed after being stepped on by Tanisha. Silvia let out a squeal.

"Sorry," Tanisha mumbled after waking up completely and realizing she was at Hogwarts.

"It's ok," Silvia replied, rubbing her eyes.

"Shut up," Jenny groaned tiredly.

"Watch it next time," Brianna snapped. Brianna wasn't a morning person.

"Maybe you shouldn't get in my way," Tanisha snapped back. She was starting to hate Hogwarts and everyone in it. She stormed out of the room, carrying 'Gone with the Wind'.

"Brianna," Silvia called.

"What? Oh. I should go apologize," Brianna realized.

"You probably hurt her feelings," Jenny said, sitting up from where she slept on the floor.

"You guys know how I am in the morning. Besides she doesn't seem to have feelings," Brianna pushed herself off the floor and headed towards the door.

Tanisha sat in the empty common room, already dressed in her school robes. Tanisha felt so lonely; it seemed to her that everyone was against her. Her only friend was her brother. Why should she care if people like her? She shook her head and began reading her book.

"I see you don't need help finding the changing rooms," A voice said from behind Tanisha.

Tanisha slowly looked behind her to see Brianna Brantly standing there.

"Hi. Um...What are you reading," Brianna asked in an unsure tone.

"Why do you care?" Tanisha replied coldly.

"I'm sorry."

"I could care less. Now if you don't mind-Go away."

Brianna opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Tanisha.

"Go get a brain."

Brianna's eyes flamed with anger as she coolly answered, "First off, It took you long enough to think of an insult. And, you don't even know me so shut up!"

"Don't tell my sister to shut up," came the voice of Sebastian from the foot of the stairs.

"Sebby, please let me handle this."

"Don't waste your time on someone like her," Sebastian said, tossing his head toward Brianna.

"What do you mean by that?" Brianna asked sharply.

"Am I talking to fast for you?" Sebastian asked sarcastically.

"Leave her alone," the familiar voice of Silvia snapped.

Sebastian's head jerked around to see Silvia, Jenny, and Elliott standing behind him.

"Silvia, I can fight my own battles," Brianna said, feeling so much rage.

"Bree, we know you can fight for yourself. We remember what you did to Trent in our first year," Elliott smiled.

"Oh yeah that was the best," Jenny broke out laughing.

"That was a good day," Silvia laughed at she thought of that day.

"No it wasn't! I was locked up in detention with Trent for a week," Brianna shuddered in disgust.

"What did you do to that Jerk, Trent," Tanisha asked curiously.

"I rigged his shoes to kick teachers. I made him trip down a couple flights of stairs while I was at it."

Tanisha and Sebastian broke into grins.

"We should hurry up and get down to breakfast," Jenny said sadly.

"It's okay Jenny. Jim won't bother you," Silvia said softly.

Jenny nodded, "Your right."

Silvia, Brianna, Elliott and Jenny sat together talking about there plans for this year.

"I say we never have the girl's night only thing ever again," Elliott said, grabbing a piece of toast.

"I'm sure that's going to happen," Jenny began patting him on the back.

"I think we should get rid of all the Slytherin," Silvia suggested hopefully.

"Don't count on that happening, Princess," A hand settled on Silvia's shoulder. The owner of the hand was Jim McCormick. "Hello itty bitty sister. Have any near death experiences lately," Jim said looking at Jenny.

"No."

"Too bad," Jim mumbled.

"Be nicer to your sister," Brianna commanded.

"Watch it, Brantly. You don't want to end up like your family, right," Jim threatened.

Brianna blinked furiously once she felt tears come. "Go to Hell," Brianna stood up from her seat.

"Did I strike a nerve there?" Jim sent Brianna the dirtiest of looks.

"Damn you," Brianna raised her hand, preparing to slap Jim. She felt a hand grab her by the wrist. She glanced back to see Jenny holding her wrist.

"Please don't do this again," Jenny whispered, referring to a time before when she slapped Jim.

"He shouldn't treat you like this," Brianna exclaimed as she pulled her hand away.

"Aww isn't that sweet. My itty bitty Sister protecting me from a child."

"Go away and leave Bree alone," Elliott said angered.

"What's wrong, Haven? You don't like me talking to your little Girlfriend?"

Silvia tried to hide her grin, "Brianna and Elliott? That would be funny!"

"Go away, Jim," Brianna and Elliott said together.

"Gladly, I think I should warn you though. You four little Ravens better watch out. Especially you, Brantly," With those words he left.

"I'm sorry about him," Jenny said softly to Brianna.

"It's not your fault," Brianna replied slowly.

"No one can control him. Barely anyone can even stand him. He's stupid," Silvia tried to make Jenny feel unreasonable.

"Do you think he killed my family?" Brianna asked suddenly.

"Of coarse not," Elliott said not trying to look at her. He and everyone else knew it was quite possible.

"If he did I swear I will kill him," Brianna said this like she wasn't there, like she was already plotting against him.

"There is still hope for him. He isn't all bad and I want to prove it," Jenny said in the same way Brianna talked, like she wasn't there.

"Don't give up on him," Silvia softly commanded.

"We got to get to Transfiguration," Elliott realized.

"We've got that class with the Slytherins, right," Jenny asked gloomily.

Elliott nodded slowly and sadly.

"Why," Brianna and Silvia shrieked dramatically.

"God hates us,' Jenny answered.

"Hello class. For those of you who don't know-I am Professor McGonagal," McGonagal greeted the class, but mainly Tanisha and Sebastian. "Welcome to your fifth year of Transfiguration."

"Are we going to learn how to transfigure people into a complete pig?" Brianna asked, sending Trent a look.

"Not today, Miss Brantly. Instead I will assign partners and you will take turns transfiguring the pillow into an animal like no other."

"That's going to be difficult for these Ravenclaws, they don't have enough brains to think up a creature," Trent said making the Slytherins laugh.

McGonagal sent Trent a questioning stare. Tanisha coolly asked, "Are you confusing Ravenclaws with Slytherins?"

Sebastian sent Trent hateful glare as he said, "Aren't Ravenclaws the smart ones?"

Elliott grinned and simply replied, "Yup."

Silvia pretended to look shocked, "Maybe Mr. Slithers is jealous."

"It's not Trent's fault he was dropped on his head as a baby," Jenny said, satisfyingly.

Trent opened his mouth to retaliate but was quickly interrupted by Magonagal. "Mr. Slithers, that is enough from you."

"Slytherins are better," Connor James stupidly cheered.

"Detention for you, Mr. James," Magonagal calmly said.

"Doesn't seem to like Slytherins, does she?" Sebastian whispered to Tanisha.

"Now to the assigning of partners. Miss Beasley will be working with Mr. Slithers."

"Don't do that to the poor girl," Brianna squealed.

"Brantly, don't deny your feelings for me," Trent sent her one of his looks that gave you a shudder.

"Miss Brantly will be working with Mr. Haven," Magonagal continued.

Elliott smiled and called out, "Bree Bree."

Brianna, who was sitting behind Elliott quickly smacked him in the back of the head, "That's not my name!"

"Miss Dillaon and Mr. Beasley. Miss McCormick and Mr. James," Magonagal continued with the partners as Jennifer let out an exasperated sigh.

After the assigning was done Magonagal stiffly commanded, "Get with your partners and begin."

Jennifer hated working with Connor; he was so stupid. The only good thing about working with him was the fact that he was stupid.

"So Connor," Jennifer slowly began. "Are you friends with Jim McCormick?"

"Jimmy," He stupidly repeated then nodded.

"Tell me, what does he say about The Four Ravens and me?" She asked calmly as she gave the pillow the legs of a Cheetah. The Four Ravens were Sylvia, Elliott, Brianna and herself. They got the name from Jim and it caught on.

"Who," Connor asked as he gave himself pig ears.

"Jim!"

"Jim who?"

"Jim McCormick!"

"He says your weak and you will soon join his side. He says you Ravens are going down today."

"I'm not joining him! And he's not touching my friends!"

"Huh?"

"You know Beasley-Normally I date pretty girls but I'll make an exception for you," Trent put a cold hand against Tanisha's cheek.

"Who would date you?" Tanisha asked as she slapped his hand away.

"The question is; who wouldn't date me?"

"I wouldn't."

"I'm heart broken."

"You should be..."

"You really should watch what you say to me. I am Trent Slithers," Trent arrogantly threatened.

"That doesn't mean too much to me."

"It should. If you don't watch out you'll end up like the Four Ravens."

"The Four Ravens? Who's that?"

"It's only those losers, Haven, McCormick, and Dillaon. Brantly too, but shies not that bad," Trent looked over at Brianna and smirked.

"Isn't she worse?"

"Me and Brantly go way back," Trent smirked again.

"She hates you though," Tanisha waved her wand and turned the pillow into a Murtle (half monkey, half Turtle).

"She knows she wants some of this," Trent arrogantly replied.

Tanisha tried to hide her laughing but failed. Trent raised an eyebrow then said, "You know, I'm not with Brantly so if you want to get together sometime."

"No."

Trent placed his hands on her shoulders tightly, "You know you want me."

His hands tightened as she replied, "No I don't!"

Sebastian looked away from Silvia to see Trent Slithers touching his sister. It looked like he was hurting her. "That bastard," Sebastian muttered under his breath. Silvia looked in the direction Sebastian was to see the same scene. He was about to race towards his sister but was held back.

"Get off of me," Sebastian groaned.

"Let her handle it, she isn't a child," Silvia pulled him back as best as she could.

"She is a child! She's my responsibility!"

"You're wrong! She is her own responsibility!"

"You're not apart of it!"

"Sebastian, I don't know you or Tanisha but I know when people need to back off!"

"You don't know anything so shut up," Sebastian raged as he watched Tanisha slap Trent.

"Excuse me, I think I was right," Silvia said with a roll of her eyes.

"That's a first for you, right?" Sebastian asked the "priss".

"Bite me, Beasley! Wait, on second thought don't-I don't want rabies."

"Are you ok, Bree?" Elliott asked once he noticed Brianna was all flushed.

"Huh? Oh, I'm good. Thanks for asking," Brianna replied, completely oblivious to what was going on.

Elliott stared at Brianna for a minute than asked, "Is there something different about you?"

"I don't know. Is there something worse about me?"

"No, you look different in a better way."

Is he feeling okay? Brianna thought.

"So, any girls chase you down yet," Brianna asked with a laugh.

"One but I ran."

"Are you two getting along," Jennifer, who was sitting in front of them with Connor, asked.

Are we? Elliott asked himself.

We can't be, Brianna told herself.

Brianna walked alone down a dark corridor thinking over where she had her wand last.

"I told you to watch your back so you willingly walk a dark corridor without your friends or your wand," Jim McCormick's voice rang in her ears.

"How did you know about my wand?" Brianna snarled.

"Trent took it," Connor James spat out as he stood in the dark where Brianna couldn't see him.

"Brantly, my dear, it really proves your not the smartest Raven," Trent laughed a cold laugh.

"The four little Ravens are going to die," Jim whispered in Brianna's ear.

Right then Brianna was forced against the wall by Trent.

"Get off of me," She pleaded, trying but failing to keep her cool.

"Little Raven, what ever happened to us?" Trent asked in whisper.

"We were five, you dumbass, now leave me alone," Brianna kneed Trent in the groin. Trent fell over in pain. Connor helped Trent up then shoved Brianna.

"Little Raven, you should know were going to kill you," Jim stepped up and put his hands up to her throat.

"Why are you doing this?" Brianna choked out as he applied pressure.

"No one, let alone my sister and her little friends are going to challenge the power of Slytherin," Jim snarled as he pressed harder against her neck. By now Brianna was crying from the pain, she could barely breathe.

"Good bye weak little Raven," Jim whispered once he saw the sharpness in her eyes to fade.

"Let go of her," yelled an angry Elliott. Jim felt something stick in his back, a wand.

"Fine," Jim let go of his grasp on Brianna's neck. She fell to ground, unconscious. Jim pulled his wand out from his pocket and turned around. Instead of him pointing his wand at Elliott he had three wands pointed at his neck. The wands belonged to Elliott, Jenny, and Silvia.

"Jim, how could you?" Jenny cried out as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What do you expect?" Silvia snarled.

"See how easily I took out Brantly? Join me and that won't turn out to be you," Jim calmly replied as he looked past the trio to see Trent and Connor sleeping.

"I am never going to join you," Jenny yelled as she looked at her unconscious friend.

"Then be ready to watch this happen to all your friends," Jim said as he snuck past the trio.

"Bree," Elliott whispered.

"EXPELLIARMUS! EXPELLIARMUS! EXPELLIARMUS," Jim yelled, watching Elliott bang against the wall. He watched it happen to Jenny then Silvia.

"Excuse me. What do you think your doing," asked the voice of Sebastian. His voice made Jim jump. He was even more shocked when they (Tanisha and Sebastian) were already pointing their wands at him.

"I don't think we've met. I am Jim McCormick."

"Run," Sebastian commanded.

Jim began to back away calling out, "I guess it's the six little Ravens now." 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow, I found this old fan fiction, re read the reviews and got nostalgic. I, Liviana Black, will probably write the rest of the story, unless I find decent writers who are willing to share.

Disclaimer: Of course, none of the characters or situations from the Harry Potter books belong to me. Neither do any of the original characters other than Silvia and Elliot. Brianna Brantley, Jenny McCormick, Jim McCormick, Trent Slythers, and Conner James belong to their original creators and I hold no claim to them other than the situations that I create with them.

Silvia sat alone in a room at Hogwarts. She had found it during her first year and had spent the past four working on it, perfecting it. One wall was an enormous tack board, with all sorts of little notes tacked on it, and a few pictures. Another wall was just a large mirror, perfect for watching her breathing as she sang, or for repeating stuff back to her when she paced, it was a magical mirror after all. Against the third wall was an upright piano with scores of music on top of it, and papers lined to be filled with notes. The last wall was a dry-erase board with different notes and words written on it that made no sense to anyone other than Silvia.

Currently, Silvia was sitting cross legged on her piano bench, looking blindly at the music in front of her. She was trying to sort out what had happened. Jim had attacked Brianna. Jim, who not to long ago had looked possibly hopeful when Jenny had confronted him. It was hard to decide if he had been sincere or not in that look.

What about those new students too? The chilly twins, as the Ravens had dubbed them, had made a quick exit after they were sure the goon squad was gone. Neither the Ravens or the brother and sister had talked to each other about the incident; Sebastian still giving them hateful glances whenever possible. Tanishia, well that girl was a mystery. Sometimes it seemed she truly wanted to talk to them, especially Silvia and the other girls who she had to share a room with. Other times she was cold and icy, like what happened in potions with Huffelpuff.

Snape had chosen there pairs for this year, wanting to especially touchier some Ravenclaws with Huffelpuffs and vice versa. He would never do that with Gyrffindor and Slytherin because he would never subject the Slytherins to the Gryffindors company. Ravenclaws and Huffelpuffs didn't had that kind of hate, but they had a hard time getting along because Ravenclaws were brilliant and Huffelpuffs were a little slower at times, which would aggravate many Ravenclaws. This year though, because of the two new Ravenclaws, there were not enough Huffelpuffs to match, Brianna got stuck with Tanishia.

Brianna and Tanishia got along like oil and water. Most of the time, they were able to keep it down to a bare minimum, but one day, Brianna was in a particular mood, and Tanishia was not best of spirits either, having just finished a Divination class. Having taken it from a better teacher in Norway, Professor Trelawney made her very angry, to put it lightly. That potion's class was bound to be battle. Snape, for the first time, was late, so Tanishia had been reading "Gone with the Wind" again. When the Potions Master arrived slamming the door angrily after him, Tanishia put down her book. Snape quickly went through the notes for that day's practical, and the students were set to work. What Tanishia did not notice, was how close her precious book was to the fire. The old pages quickly caught, and before she could do anything, her book was destroyed. Of course, Tanishia could not blame herself for it, and instead blamed Brianna. The two of them started a shouting match, and might have fought it out like first years if Elliot and Sebastian had not grabbed them in time.

In the confusion, Silvia's own partner, Justin Finch-Fletchley had handed her a note. A note that she had forgotten about until she relived the memory of the may-lay. Hoping it was not too late for whatever that note said, Silvia started digging in her bag. Wedged between her potions book and her copy of "Quidditch Throughout the Ages", she finally found a folded paper that said "The Ravens" on it. 'At least it's not a love note,' she thought. She remembered during third year when she would get one passed to her once every five seconds until she practically hurt one of the boys that was doing it.

Opening the note, she found it was from Hermione Granger, a girl who was in her Muggle Studies class third year. She had invited the four friends, along with the two new kids too, the Hogshead next weekend to learn some real defense spells from Harry Potter. They had to make sure Umbridge did not find out though. If anyone who read the note told, it warned, there would be consequences to pay. Also, if they did not come to the meeting, they would forget about even the note. Silvia was sure she at least would show up, along with Jenny at least, who had to learn spells to help protect herself from her brother. Brianna would probably join them as well. She was still shaken quite a bit by the attack. If they all went, Elliot would not be far behind.

As if the thought of him brought him to her, at that moment Elliot entered Silvia's haven (excuse the pun). "There you are Silvia. I've been looking all over for you."

"All over?" Silvia asked, skeptically.

"Well, I haven't been looking all over. Everyone else is though. I knew you would be here," Elliot replied.

Silvia raised her eyebrow. "Why is everyone looking for me?" she asked worriedly. While it seemed not too many people believed that the Dark Lord was back, those that did, including Silvia and her friends, were always on guard.

"Oh, nothing too terrible," Elliot said, already sensing Silvia's worry. "Let's just go back to the Tower. The Search party is going to meet up there soon."

"And then, he swoops, and bang, just like that, knocks the chaser out cold. You should have been there Silvia, he was amazing. The Weasely Twins will even be hard pressed to beat him. We are going to have a great year this year, I can tell," Brianna said, excitedly, barely breathing between words.

"That's great Brianna," Silvia said unenthusiastically. They were discussing Sebastian's apparently impressive try out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Jenny could tell that Silvia did not really care, and might have actually been mad at her friends for pulling her out of what ever she was doing to tell her this. Jenny thought it might have been because Silvia's contract did not allow her to play Quidditch, and because of the extreme dislike between her and Sebastian. Although they barely talked, you could almost see the fire sparks going back and forth between Silvia and Sebastian.

Jenny looked closer at Silvia, and noticed that she looked like she wanted to talk about something else, something important. "What is it, Silvia?" the small girl asked.

Once Silvia looked at the group, and opened her mouth to speak, Jenny knew that she had been right. "Where to start?" she asked herself. That was always the hypothetical question that would start something important. Elliot and Brianna quickly turned to pay attention to what ever Silvia had to say.

"The other day in Potions, Justin handed me a note. It looks like some of our Gryffindor friends are putting together a little plan that would thwart the Ministry's plan to leave us weak and helpless in the realm of defense. Hermione hoodwinked Harry Potter into leading a study group for defense where we will actually learn spells. There is supposed to be sort of an informational meeting at the Hog's Head next Hogsmeade trip. We are all invited, and I know I'm defiantly going to go," Silvia whispered. Luckily, there was a rousing wizarding chess tournament going on in the dorms, so it was hard for anyone outside of their group to hear them anyway.

"I'll go too," Biranna said. "I don't want what happened those weeks ago to happen again." Brianna rubbed her throat, while, surprisingly, Elliot put a comforting arm around her.

"I'm going to," Elliot said, rubbing Brianna's arm, in a comforting way. Jenny gave the pair a curios look. They had been acting kind of funny since Biranna was attacked. Elliot had spent the night with Brianna in the hospital wing, and walked her too and from classes each day. Even though all the Ravens where inseparable, Elliot and Brianna seemed to be attached at the hip.

Jenny looked toward Silvia, who also seemed to notice the change, but like Jenny she didn't say a word about it. Silvia turned her eyes back to Jenny and smiled the kind of smile that said "We'll talk later". "So what about you Jenny? Do you want to come too?" Silvia asked.

"I think so," Jenny said. "Umbridge is the worst teacher ever, and I would like to learn some spells so I can protect my self from James without hurting him."

Silvia nodded. "So we're all in, then. That's good. At least we will be able to talk about it amongst ourselves and won't have to worry about the awful consequences."

The door to the common room opened and Sebastian and Tanishia entered. Reminded that the letter mentioned them as well, Jenny wasn't surprised when Silvia got up and went over to them, though Jenny could tell, that she would much rather not have talked to them at all.

Once Sebastian saw Silvia coming towards him, he had half a mind to walk out of the door again, but his sister stopped him. The pair had just been talking about this in the library. How both of them had been pushing away the other Ravenclaws since they had started. Since Sebastian had gotten on the Quidditch team, Tanishia thought it was more than time to start acting at least civil, since he would be working with them at the games and Tanishia would be reading in the stands at the games with the other students.

"Hello," Silvia started. Sebastian tried his best to hide his look of disgust. He was hard pressed, though. Silvia as usual looked perfect, and that perfection disgusted him to no end.

"Hello, Silvia." Tanishia greeted her back, sending a look towards her brother. She could sense his dislike and distrust of Silvia, but Tanishia herself felt no such animosity. Actually, Tanishia felt that Silvia was one of the few people she could trust at Hogwarts. Brianna could be mean at times, and after she had found out about Jenny's brother, she had started avoiding her as well, but Silvia was always nice and welcoming. At times, though she would never say it out loud, she could compare Silvia's protective bond with her friends to her own relationship with her brother, though Silvia allowed her friends much more freedom than her brother allowed her. She wished he would take an example from Silvia.

"I got a letter form a Gryffindor. Hermione Granger. You may have seen her in Charms class, answering just about every question. Well, she invited you two to a meeting to learn actual defense spells from Harry Potter at the Hog's Head during the first Hogsmeade trip. If you guys would like to check it out, you guys can come, I guess," Silvia said. Tanishia seemed interested, but Sebastian just stared at Silvia. "Ah, that's all I guess. I'll see you guys later." Silvia made a hasty exit from Sebastian's cool stare.

After she had left, Sebastian spoke. "I guess that means we will not have to worry about the Ravens getting in our way at Hogsmeade then, will we?"

"You don't want to go?" Tanishia asked, surprised.

"Why would I want to hang out with a know-it-all like Granger, a nutcase like Potter and, to top it off, the Ravens, on my free day?" Sebastian asked taking a seat in one of Ravenclaw's over-stuffed reading chairs.

"Sebastian, you are my brother, I love you, but sometimes you can be such a blockhead." Tanishia said quietly. Unlike most people, Tanishia would get quieter when she was angry.

"Tanny, what is the matter?" Sebastian asked, worried.

"You are so difficult, Sebastian. One moment you are complaining about not learning any actual defense from Umbridge, then you turn down an opportunity to actually learn defense. You say you want to meet the Gryffindor wonder team, and then you turn down the perfect opportunity to meet them. And finally, you say you want to actually try to get along with the Ravens, and the first opportunity that you get to put that into practice, you shoot the first Raven who comes your way down," Tanishia fumed.

"I acted very civil to Miss Prissy Princess," Sebastian said, crossing his arms infront of his chest. He did not like the way this conversation was going. Nor did he like the way that his sister was talking to him. He was sure Prissy Princess had something to do with his sister's new tone.

"No you didn't, brother." Tanishia said, practically spitting out the word brother. "You made no show of being nice to her at all. You said nothing the whole time, and just stared at her like she was some space creature. Clue in, brother dear. She is a girl. Sure she may be pretty, but that doesn't make her bad." Tanishia turned on her heels, and headed to her dorm, leaving Sebastian to stare blankly after her.

The following Saturday was Hogsmade weekend, and any student that could was delighted to leave the castle. The four Ravens found their way in and out of several shops, trying to calm their nerves before going to the meeting. It was unnerving to many of the students to see the four so quiet. Usually, Brianna would be cracking some joke while Silvia went through the racks of clothing at Gladrags, or Jenny would stare at the supplies in the quidditch store window until Elliot dragged her away. This day, the good-natured bantering between Elliot and Brianna had even temporally come to a truce.

Unknown to them, the Beasley siblings were doing the same thing. Sebastian had given in to his sister, and agreed to at least check out the meeting. Tanishia saw this as good thing, and lived with her small victory. What her brother did not know was that Tanishia was planning on learning with Potter, whether her brother did or not. Normally, this thought of defiance would not even cross her mind, but watching the other girls in her dorm, she began to wonder what it would be like if someone else dictated their lives. Jenny, certainly, would be a very different person if she let Jim tell her what to do. Silvia was so free spirited that Tanny doubted that anyone could tell her what to do. Brianna, perhaps, could use someone telling her what to do, but that did not stop her from doing what she wanted. Secretly, Tanny wished she could be more like them, or at least more like Silvia and Jenny.

Elliot observed the outside of the Hog's Head. Being the respectable student he was, Elliot had never been down to this part of Hogsmade. Okay, that was a lie. He had been down here once, when something had told him there was trouble down there and he needed to help out. Silvia and him found some poor Huffelpuff at Trent's mercy. Of course, Trent had retreated like the coward he was when Silvia and Elliot approached. A hint of a grin appeared on Elliot's face when he remembered this, and he was about to tell Silvia. Unfortunately, they had arrived at the pub. There was already a multitude of students there, and Elliot did not feel like sharing that experience with everyone.

Looking around, Elliot noticed a few people that he recognized. Of course, the Gryffindor trio was there; Harry Potter, Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger, along with several other Gryffindors he recognized as being in his year. Of course, the infamous Weasely twins were present. Everyone new that the family of red heads had all but adopted Harry Potter. Several Ravenclaws where there, including seeker Cho Chang and her friend Marietta, Michael and several of his friends, and Terry Boot, another prefect. It seemed to be a good blend of every house except Slytherin, which was really not a surprise.

The door to the dank pub opened again, and the Beasley siblings stepped in. Elliot was surprised, but from the exchange of nods between Hermione and Tanishia, they must have been invited as well. As usual, the Beasleys formed their own group away from the rest of them, but close enough to hear what was going on. Sebastian felt a pair of eyes on himself and his sister, and turned from arguing with her about getting closer to the group and found Elliot looking at him. Elliot quickly looked away and rejoined the girls' whispers of what they thought was going to happen. All they knew was that Harry was suppose to be teaching them how to cast spells that they did not get to cast in Defense class. Like any Ravenclaw, Elliot was excited at the chance to learn, but slightly turned off by the fact that they had to avoid the teachers to do so.

As he promised his sister, Sebastian gave a hearing to what Hermione and Harry said. If he was truthful, he liked what they said, but did not want to get himself or his sister into the possible trouble this could cause. A sheet of paper began to float around, and everyone signed it, including, of course, the Ravens. When it came to them, Tanishia grabbed the paper first and began to write her name.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian hissed at her as she signed her name.

"What does it look like?" she asked, passing the sheet on to him.

Sebastian looked blankly at the paper where his little sister's name appeared under Jenny's loopy handwriting. "We haven't discussed this yet."

"What do we need to discuss?"

Stuttering for a few seconds, Sebastian tried to think of a reply. Why was his sister acting like this? It had to be that damn Dillaon's fault. He'd never had problems like this before. Sighing, he took the paper and signed it too. Perhaps he could curse the prissy princess in the lessons.


End file.
